


She's The One

by Eirenei



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never married. They don't have rings. However, there are necklaces… and Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's The One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn; I just borrowed them for a while to play with 'em. The song She's The One is property of Robbie Williams; go listen to it at YouTube.
> 
> Warnings: This is POLYAMOROUS fic, meaning HAREM, or better, Tsuna chased – and caught by a bunch of boys. Tsuna is also a female in that fic. You were warned. Oh yeah, and it's definitely AU, although a part of it happens in Someday universe. Timeline out of whack.   
> Shout Out: Another pet project of mine. /grumbles/ The plot bunnies are out to get me, seriously. I was listening to the song – and bam! Here we go.

* * *

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

It was strange, but true. They never married. However, it wasn't for the lack of willing... candidates. Heavens, no, women were drawn to them like flies were to honey. They had it all – looks, money, fame . and yet, there was no talk about Mrs. Right for either one of them. It made the male part of population despair, and female one drool.

There were some... musings... that they were gay and involved with each other, but after Gokudera's explosive temper and royally suing of the press house that published this kind of rag, and with Hibari's ... biting to death the culprits, _that_ rumour died swift and painful death. That didn't stop people from speculating about their relationships, probable or not, but at least they speculated in secret and far, far away from the eyes and ears of mentioned subjects.

And yet, the fact remained – those men were single. And even curiouser, nobody had seen them with any woman, or man in any setting that would incline romantic intentions. Of course, they wore the rings, that to any jeweller would be priceless. Gems of such clarity and size were hard to come by, after all.

Many wondered just which lucky person had the counterpart of any of those rings, but none knew. There were attempts to forge the believable replicas of the rings, in order to catch the elusive bishounens, but all of them were unsuccessful. You were more likely to be bitten to the death, got a stick of dynamite into where the sun doesn't shine, be subjected to illusions – depending on the person who you were trying to convince you were their long – lost fiancé/relative/spouse. But not for the lack of trying from people's side.

However, not many took in account the necklaces. They were a fairly simple pieces of jewellery and easily dismissed because of that factor – they weren't even golden or silver to begin with –and yet, aside from their rings, those simple necklaces were their most precious possessions.

Because they were from Her. She made them, each one unique in its design, and with thought of the recipient. The necklaces were easily overlooked, as if they were merely a part of the fad, and yet no man parted with them for any amount of time.

Because those simple little things were her promise to them. That She was theirs and only theirs, until death would part them from her, or her form then – and even beyond.

Each of them still vividly remembered the moment She had gifted them with these small tokens of her affection. It had been a long way, coming to where they were today.

* * *

Especially for one Gokudera Hayato. The Storm Guardian had been considered, at least by other mafia _famiglias,_ more trouble than he was worth. This made Gokudera bitter and angry young amn, with little to no respect toward his fellow people. Only some of them were exceptions to that rule, and those were the Ninth, and to some degree, Gokudera's sister Bianca.

Until Her.

When Gokudera got the orders to go to the Japan and test the new Decimo, he was doubtful. When he actually saw the supposed heir of the Ninth, he was disdainful and pissed. That no-good person ws the next leader of Vongola? They . Were. Doomed. With a capital D.

However, when the said boy saved him from his own foolishness, he wanted nothing more than to become Tsuna's right hand man. It took some 'persuasion' from Reborn's side, but the end result was, he was officially the Storm Guardian of Vongola _Decimo!_ That had been the happiest moment in his life.

He stumbled after Tsuna like a lost puppy, and yet, the _Decimo_ was patient – of course, he received some whacks with fan on occasion, but he deserved them.

The day when he discovered his beloved Decimo was a girl... and a cute one, at that... He still blushed at that particular memory.

He was both relieved and terrified. Relieved because he wasn't gay, and terrified – well, Bianca wasn't exactly a shining example of femininity, was she?

Tsuna was still Tsuna.

And when he confessed to her, making her eyes widen with surprise and her cheeks blush with pink – he still remembered her scent and how she shyly pecked him on the cheek .In that moment, it didn't matter that he would be pummelled by his rivals for her hand.

 _Hell yeah._ She liked him back.

* * *

Yamamoto smiled. Even when he had his match, he didn't part with his necklace. One of the coaches tried to make him to take it off, citing it was for safety reasons – which was a complete bullshit, by the way . Suffice to say he stared into the eyes of one royally pissed off Rain Guardian. Nonetheless, he soiled his pants, and since then, people knew to _Never. Ever._ Demand of Yamamoto Takeshi to part with the dark brown and blue necklace he wore.

Yamamoto may have been a goof when he was younger, but he was still insecure then.

Until _Her._

He was still dazed after he had been rescued...

And by who.

 _Tsuna._ Dame Tsuna.

But that evening, he saw something in those eyes – and he endeavoured himself to find just what exactly that elusive glint was.

When he found out that He was actually a She, Yamamoto was dumbfounded. A girl saved him. And that girl was his boss. It didn't help that the said girl kicked two of Namimori's strongest fighters down flat. And she was cute to boot, too. Even if she was scary at the moment.

She helped him. She listened to him and laughed at his lame jokes. She was... perfect.

Yamamoto swore, come Hell or high water, that one day, she would be his.

* * *

Hibari respected strength. He fought with carnivores and despised herbivores. Until one day, when he managed to incidentally piss off one special herbivore – who then turned into carnivore and trashed both him and Mukuro. This was... humiliating. By all rights, Hibari should have been pissed at the little upstart, who was, to top his humiliation, a girl. But one look into those big caramel coloured eyes with gold and orange specks, and he was lost.

She was so magnificently pissed off that it took his breath away. Not an ordinary girly pissed-off, but a true rage that threatened to sweep him off the feet... painfully.

And it did. It didn't help that he began to pick on her - the uniform, hair, time, you name it – all to ignite that beautiful fury in her unique coloured orbs.

He couldn't help but be jealous when she took care of her little group. Until she came in the Prefect Room and gave him a bento.

It became their ritual. She came into school, he pissed her off, she either whacked him or stormed away, but when it was a recess, he still got his homemade bento from her.

And what was more, Hibird approved of her.

That sealed the deal. And woe betide anyone who wanted to take her from him. Cloud Guardian wasn't called the strongest of Vongola Guardians for nothing.

* * *

Mukuro was always a secretive one. however, he met his match in one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The little Tuna was a delicious secret Mukuro just itched to reveal.

She was strong, and she was weak. She was outspoken, and yet, she rarely talked. She cared – cared too much – even for him. It both flattered him and angered him.

And when he stole that kiss – when his hair was let out of its' customary ponytail as he inhaled her sweet scent, her taste still on his lips, he knew he was lost – forever.

Ryohei was a boxer. Nevertheless, in mafia underground, he was known as the Sun Guardian of Vongola. Arguably the strongest of Guardians, at least physically.

Brute force was his forte, and he exceeded in it. First impression, him being a jock, deceived many people. Although he wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree, figuratively speaking, he did possess the secret cunning when he needed it. That time in Vendicare... changed him. Not in a good sense – but Tsuna held on, believed in him, when even his little sister, Kyoko, feared him. he had been a crazed animal - instincts first and rationality second. Reborn later confided in him that he considered putting him out of his misery for good, and only Tsuna's stubborn insistence stopped him. Ryohei knew he owed Tsuna - and owed her big. Not only as a his boss, but also as a friend. Somehow, he stopped looking at her like his honorary little sister, and started looking at her in the light of a potential love interest. Heck, she was no potential, but a definite love interest.

And whoever would dare to try to hurt her – Sasagawa Ryohei would **_crush_** them.

* * *

_We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Enma Kozato. The archenemy of Vongola and the only one who came close enough to sigle – handedly crush the Vongola _Decima_ for the injustice of her forefathers.

However, he didn't expect to be caught in her unintentional charms. He had been hurt when she hadn't come, but when she saved him... for the price of almost losing her life, Enma was incensed enough to protect the girl with his strongest attack, despite of the odds seemingly stacked against them.

However, with Sky and Earth working together, the Vendicare Guards had no other choice but to retreat.

Tsuna had fallen into coma for a month, and in that time, Enma faithfully visited her, regardless of the baby hitman protecting her.

_She had to survive._

Enma hadn't told her he was sorry for hurting her.

_She just had to._

When she called him, by his name, Enma could have wept with relief. From that day on, he swore he would protect her, no matter what.

* * *

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play, yeah  
You'll be so high you'll be flying _

Irie Shoucihi was head over heels in love with her. She made mafia life... bearable. And exciting, like a grand adventure. When he decided to work for her... he was apprehensive. The new -be _Decimo –_ or better _, Decima,_ was green as young grass in the cues of reining the Mafia underworld – but she was also the only hope they had to defeat Byakuran.

And she didn't disappoint.

When Tsuna vanished in her time, Irie was smiling - because he knew. His destiny was with her.

_Always._

He fingered the slender necklace around his neck, before chuckling and setting to prepare for Her.

* * *

Spanner... just wanted to play. Invent and play, that is. But when he got her... he wanted to play with her. Like... kissing. Touching. Licking. Nibbling.

Before he let her go, he kissed her.

He didn't know what got into him, but...

_It was worth it._

Since then, she was the one he would follow to the end of the world and time. He stole her kiss, she stole his heart.

Well, he didn't mind.

* * *

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Xanxus never, ever thought he would have fallen for the little runt. But... he had. He, the ruthless leader of the Varia, was a hapless, lovesick puppy in the hands of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It didn't help that he had to share her with Squalo and Belphegor, but oh well. Some competition got him into the right mood – Tsuna didn't agree on what, but what she didn't know it wouldn't hurt her, right?

He tolerated Tsuna's other... _partners,_ but not the cow. Lambo was older and wiser now, and he began panting after Tsuna's skirts, which none of Tsuna's lovers approved.

Thankfully, Tsuna was immune to the cow's... _charms._ Although the three Varia members weren't so often with her, they didn't mind. Not too much, however, they still wished to have her for herself more than they did.

And in every fight they were in, they wore their necklaces. Feeling those little pieces against their skin, it was a reminder they had to return back to their _tesoro,_ that she waited for them, to embrace them and look in their eyes.

Some imbecile was dumb – or lucky enough to snap Squalo's necklace.

What followed was Squalo snapping completely and earning the nickname of the _Crimson Manslayer._ Since then, even Xanxus was a little bit wary of the Sword Emperor, but he could understand. He didn't even try to pity the fools who were dumb – or just plain unlucky enough – to snap one of those necklaces.

* * *

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Fon knew her. How she frowned, her unconscious pout, when he was annoyed, how her eyes sparkled with relief when she got report that no one was harmed seriously, her tinkling laughter when she was happy and the sub-zero tones of her voice when she was pissed. Sometimes, he felt guilty for burdening her with his love, daring to demand her precious time and heart but She just arched her eyebrow and rebuked him, saying she was equally, if not more so, selfish in her wants. Fon had to agree with her, however Tsuna's near and dear were quite selfish bunch on their own, and Fon had to wonder just where did Tsuna find so much patience to deal with all of them.

When he initially confessed, he almost came to blows with Reborn and Colonello over the issue. He was too old, lived too far away...

... However, he wanted none other than her. She called to him, even if she hadn't known that at the time.

Smiling, he touched his necklace, as he turned his face to the sun. For something so simple, Fon was astonished how much it meant to him. Just because it was from Her.

* * *

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one _

At first, Colonello was infatuated with Lal Mirch. But then, She came, a small runt who was to be a future leader of one of the most dangerous mafia _famiglias_ in the world. He had pissed her off with his casual remarks, and him being Arcobaleno baby or not... She was one ** _scary_** runt.

But she was caring, too, to ones she deemed worthy of such care. She took care of Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, while keeping one eye on her wayward Guardians – yes, even Hibari.

Once he watched her taking care of bawling Lambo, and in the next, she whacked down Hibari and Mukuro who were getting ready for pissing contest of who was the stronger of the duo. Colonello seriously thought that Tsuna had a pair of eyes on the back of her head somewhere.

But God have mercy on those who dared to harm her little _famiglia_ – Xanxus experienced that truth quite thoroughly when they were battling for the title of _Decimo._ The blue – eyed blond smirked. She was truly depicting the old soldiers' saying _"Mess with the best – die like the rest."_

Of course, Xanxus hadn't died, however he came scarily near to that point. If it hadn't been for his own flames... he would have been truly dead.

When Colonello heard Fon confessing to her, it didn't sit well with him. _Not at all!_

But, he mused, he was jealous of placid Chinese who dared to do what he wanted to do himself.

Still, she was the one, and Colonello, wanted her. If he had to share, then so be it.

* * *

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one _

Never in his wildest dreams would Reborn have thought that his _'mia bella'_ would be so much younger than him, and worse yet, that she would be his boss. For an independent hitman such as him, it was a hard pill to swallow. That Dame Tsuna was his love interest? No. No way, no how. And so, he observed her Guardians trying – and succeeding in getting closer to their _principessa,_ and her embracing them all, accepting their feelings with the grace of wide blue sky. And Reborn yearned. To touch the sky, to own it – even if it was just for a briefest moment.

He had been pissed at Fon. It didn't help that Colonello followed Fon's example and confessed to her, too.

The Guardians weren't happy – in fact, Colonello had to spend a week in the ICU; courtesy of the Sun, Cloud and Mist Guardians, but after that, he was tentatively accepted into the fold.

And Reborn wanted to be here, too.

* * *

She had grown up to be a magnificent boss, and even more magnificent woman. Reborn knew he was hooked the moment she kicked him out of her room which he had foolishly claimed for himself when he came to tutor her. Despite of him being an Arcobaleno and a baby, he had been unceremoniously deposited in the front of her door, the Leon-gun in his hand notwithstanding.

She was stupid. Brave and stupid, he concluded.

The next evening, he repeated the process, barricading the access to the bed with traps, bombs and wires.

He was still kicked out, with a promise there would be no morning cappuccinos for him anymore.

The promise chilled him to the bone. Tsuna was The best cappuccino maker, and to lose _THAT_ privilege... _Preposterous!_

Sulking, he had to admit defeat.

* * *

But when he discovered why she was so adamant on having her room for herself, he couldn't help but blush like an overripe cherry. Imagine that – him, Reborn, blushing at finding the undergarments of his student - sexy silky and lace little numbers – he could not help but imagine her in these, and he fainted from blood loss via nose. And he wondered just how he hadn't noticed she was so... curvy. In her boys' school uniform, she seemed to be flat as a board.

He watched her bloom into confident young woman, but his heart had bled every time he saw her with one or another of her Guardians. He knew that it was natural, and in Vongola, those kinds of bonds were even encouraged, but he couldn't help but be forlorn.

Surprisingly, it was Bianca who kicked him on the right way.

* * *

He still remembered Tsuna's wide eyes when he confessed for a boss who knew virtually everything, she was surprisingly clueless to who loved her. Reborn blamed the brats. Having a veritable male harem would desensitize even the most socially adept woman in matters of heart aimed at her.

He had to fight her Guardians – all of them, including Varia and that little redheaded brat, Kozato.

He had landed in ICU. Even then, he was subjected to threats.

"Hurt her, in any way, shape or form..." Gokudera, the spokesperson for them said calmly "and there won't be time, place or dimension for you to hide from us. _We'll tear you apart."_

Reborn felt his blood turn to ice at hearing such calmly uttered promise.

And he knew they would do it too.

But having Tsuna... It was worth it.

 _She_ was worth it.

* * *

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one _

It was a warm autumn day, and they decided to spend it with Tsuna. Talking, laughing, arguing and with some scuffles thrown in for the fun.

However, nobody expected Byakuran to appear – and even worse, propose to theri Boss. That caused an uproar – no one was happy with the white – haired bastard. Enma Kozato came close to exterminating the pest, but seeing _THAT_ look in Millefiore boss' eyes...

They twitched. Byakuran was as lovesick, if not more so, than them.

At least this time, he was upfront with his intentions Besides, Byakuran was mad, but not crazy enough to do anything with three ex – Arcobalenos, three strongest Varia members and almost all of the Vongola Guardians in the same place, not counting two Millefiore defects being here.

It would be a suicide in its' truest form.

Tsuna herself was surprised the most.

Cautiously, they agreed on the probationary period, with Tsuna's guys smirking maliciously at the impending smackdown of the new victim – ahem, member, and the two with the widest smirks were Irie and Spanner.

Byakuran felt a shudder of impending doom crawl up his spine.

All for Tsuna, right?

_Right?_

He gulped at the looks Tsuna's guards were giving him.

_Right._

* * *

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one _

Any guy, dumb enough to presume he would easily sweep Tsuna off her feet, was in for a woefully painful lesson. While Tsuna wasn't the most beautiful, she had an inner strength and confidence not many women - if any – could match.

And her... companions... were terrifyingly intimidating bunch. A fool would try to seduce her, and then, he would be looking, eye to eye, with one of her... _boyfriends._ It really didn't help that Tsuna's boyfriends were all tall, rich and dangerous, not to mention handsome.

There just was no way to win against them.

Some business tycoon tried to take Tsuna for his woman, despite already having a wife. Unluckily he attempted to do the deed while Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran and Reborn were standing guard. The very next day, his business empire was in ruins, his illicit affairs revealed to newspapers, he was hunted for possessing illegal drugs and he was deathly afraid of the chuckling devils that ruined him. Nobody believed him that he had been tortured by the three devils in human disguise. He ended as a homeless beggar, drinking bad sake and ranting about being haunted by demons.

Tsuna was annoyed with her three guards, but she understood their possessiveness. She was their _tesoro,_ their treasure, and they would do anything to protect her.

Others, of course, agreed. Tsuna had a sneaky suspicion they helped, but she could not prove it... not directly, at least.

* * *

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one _

She was theirs. It was a simple truth. And the day she had gifted them with those necklaces, was one of the best in their lives.

It was a warm spring night, and they had to report the progress of their respective projects. It was strange, how their hearts quickened, the closer they came to the doors that housed the living room.

It was one of those peaceful times, when there were no troubles – at least not in a catastrophic sense, like immediate travelling into the future or past, dealing with evil doppelgangers, overpowered aliens and the like.

Truly the mafia business was looking more and more like some kind of a secret superhero mission, just on the wrong side of the law. If the world had known they saved this pathetic mud ball of the planet from certain oblivion a number of times –

They shuddered to think about the consequences.

Better to be anonymous and have some peace with Tsuna, thank you very much.

They walked silently, their heats pounding against their ribs and in their ears. No matter how long were they with Tsuna, she still had that effect on them.

The lovesickness annoyed them, and certain people antagonized each other over the issue – namely, Hibari and Mukuro, along with Byakuran, but oh well. It couldn't be helped.

Tsuna was like a drug. Once you had it, you needed more, until you couldn't imagine your existence without her being in it.

* * *

It was one of those times, when they were rounded together.

The Varia three were on a short vacation there, officially, they attended the same University Tsuna did, under the pretence of being the exchange students. Reborn still wondered how did the three of them pulled _THAT_ one out. All three Varia brats were arrogant, brash and wild, and the Sun Arcobaleno couldn't imagine them looking like some meek University dweebs.

It seemed that they still managed to surprise him.

Fon was staying here, to teach I – pin, and Colonello came from Vietnam he had apparently gone for some kind of supplementary training. He still had scars to show about his time being spent there. Tsuna had read him a riot act over it, but well, Colonello was Colonello, and that was it.

Reborn came straight from his meeting with some Yakuza families that were considering to ally themselves with Vongola.

The Guardians were together as always. The messy bunch became more polished as they grew up, courtesy of their experiences and 'Tsuna effect,' but if the situation demanded; they were still the little brats Reborn has gotten to know them as.

Enma came to report in person and stayed here for some time, stating he wasn't needed immediately. His famiglia was trained enough to handle the affairs themselves, especially with Adele leading them in Enma's absence.

The Millefiore three came together, Spanner still snacking on one of his lollipops, but with a three days old shadow on his face, Irie's brilliant red hair was as messy as ever, but his glasses were elegant squares with silver rims, and Byakuran was same as ever, the white fox in human guise.

* * *

The reports were short and to the point. There was a tension in the air, despite of the relaxed atmosphere.

She was clothed in soft cashmere, cream – coloured pullover and ochre –coloured velvet pants. She was glowing in the firelight her eyes more amber coloured, and yet softer than usual.

Luckily, Lambo was busy with his own little girlfriend, and so he left the meeting as soon as he gave the report.

"Before you all go, I have something for you," Her voice was soft, hesitant.

They perked up.

Yes, even Hibari.

"I... I know that we can't be together officially," Tsuna continued softly, her eyes sad for a moment. This was the only shadow that marred their relationship with her. Of course, the mafia knew that she was their woman, and any attach on her would be suicidal, but in the white world that was blind to the dark underground that lurked just around the corner, she was a free woman and treated as such.

Much to their ire, because only one of them could play the devoted bodyguard/boyfriend/fiancé/husband to her. And it hurt them, because as wide Tsuna's heart was, she was still hurt by the remarks of malicious bitches that desired to be in her place. They admired her for being so steadfast, despite the adversity she was facing with every day.

The public was not easy on her, especially the traditionally inclined one. She was thought to be a whore, an easy girl, skirt-lifter, you name it, she was called that unflattering nickname. Her family understood, as did her friends – those she had in mafia, anyway. However, outside, she was an outcast.

_All because of them._

It made them feel guilty, but they couldn't help it. And on the other side, they were somewhat glad, because that meant more Tsuna for them.

She exhaled, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them, and she moved.

Their eyes followed her movements, as she opened the small box. "So I made something for you." She continued to speak, her voice a gentle whisper.

"I know I can't be always with you, because in our world, duties come before feelings." She murmured. Inwardly, they winced at her matter-of fact voice. They all knew that, but hearing that from Tsuna... It hurt.

Tsuna was their light, their hope... and for her to acknowledge the pressure that was being put – either directly or indirectly on her – it made them feel inadequate and helpless. They were her Guardians – so why couldn't they protect her?

Her lips quirked up in an amused smile. "So I hope you would accept a necklace. It isn't a ring, but... "

Their eyes widened as they comprehended the meaning of that little phrase.

* * *

"Y – You mean-?" It was Mukuro who breathed the half –voice question out, his eyes wide and disbelieving and full of painful hope.

Her eyes became warm and sweet, like a liquid caramel. "Yes. I love you... all of you, and if..." She hesitated for a moment, before she bravely continued. "If you want me – " She gulped, flushing.

She was so cute in her embarrassment.

In that moment, she was beautiful. None of them expected it, because all of them were half –afraid that what they had with her, would shatter someday like a precious crystalline glass.

However, for her, to offer them such a precious gift...

For her, to pledge herself to them, even knowing that they couldn't be together – really together, like the other couples were -

"Yes." The first one who breathed that small word out, was Fon, his dark eyes glittering with warmth and vulnerability and possessiveness. She looked up, her eyes half-afraind and half hopeful.

"Really?" She breathed out.

In that moment, she wasn't the legendary _Decima,_ but a vulnerable, fragile woman that was hoping to be accepted, loved and cherished.

Fon stopped forward. "Yes." He repeated. "I love you, Tsuna. For better or worse, in sickness or health – " He smiled awkwardly. "You're stuck with me."

She laughed a small, husky laugh. It warmed their hearts, to see her so happy.

* * *

She beckoned him to step closer. And when he did, stopping in front of her, she took the necklace out of the box. It was a fairly simple in design, but it was still beautiful. Red and gold entwined together, creating a phoenix and a dragon, making Fon's breath catch at the delicate details. "You... Made this?" He asked, awed.

Tsuna nodded shyly. "Yeah. You like it?" She muttered shyly. Fon grinned. "Love it. And love you." He muttered ho her, kissing her chastely on the mouth.

He returned back to his place.

* * *

"Hn. As if I would leave you alone, herbivore." Hibari muttered out, before swiftly dodging Gokudera's swing. Tsuna nodded at him, smiling.

Hibari's necklace was like storm clouds, the colours were gray and silver and metallic blue, making the impression that the clouds were churning. And here and there, there was a thread of purest sky blue, as if the sky was winking at the watcher.

Hibari was speechless. He only managed to nod, as he accepted the necklace, and kiss her like Fon did.

* * *

"Would love to, Juu – hime." The silver haired man stepped forward, his green eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Hayato." Tsuna acknowledged her right hand gently. Gokudera's necklace was dark blue, almost black, with golden thread and a tiniest smidge of sky blue, making it look like a storm.

Gokudera embraced her. "Thank you, _prinicipessa_." He whispered in her ear, hoarsely. Tsuna chuckled. "No, thank _you,_ Hayato." She responded gently.

* * *

"Well, I'm in, kora." Colonello's gruff voice was choked with emotions.

Tsuna chuckled at his wording. Colonello's necklace was similar to Gokudera's , only his primary colour, instead of dark blue, was deep lavender. The blond gave her an Eskimo kiss, before winking at her.

* * *

"Yes, I want to. Tsuna." Yamamoto's answer was serious, and he had a smile on his face... an honest smile, not one of his fake ones. Tsuna grinned. "This game will be a long one," She teased him, making his eyes light up. "Don't worry, I intend to score," he teased back, making her laugh and the other Guardians to groan at the pun. All of them were well acquaitained with Yamamoto's obsession with baseball, after all.

Yamamoto's necklace was as if it were made from liquid water, with a small baseball shaped pendant on it.

"I look forward to it," Tsuna muttered, amused at his awed glance at his necklace.

* * *

"EXTREMELY accept." A small shard of the old Ryohei shone through the gruff answer. Since the Sun Guardian 's experience of tender mercies of Vendicare, he was swinging between his normal mood and the survival one, making for an interesting amalgam of personas.

"Thank you, love." She answered, as she embraced him. His necklace was like sun rays among the sky's blue expansion, with a mall shield shaped pendant.

He grunted, but embraced her back.

* * *

"You're stuck with me, squirt." Xanxus growled out. "No way out."

Tsuna snorted . "As if I would want to." Xanxus' necklace was silver with electric blue and white, as if it were some kind of a live blue wire. Xanxus' eyes widened at the sight of it, and then, he grinned. "Cool." He breathed out.

* * *

"Hope you're prepared for more lessons." Reborn's cultured voice cut in.

Tsuna blushed, as he passed him his necklace. It was black and red with small hints of blue. "Hope you are prepared to teach, "She volleyed back, smiling

Reborn barked a laugh. "Don't mind if I do!" He smirked. Tsuna couldn't help but suppress a shiver. Reborn's voice promised very... interesting lessons.

* * *

She was then embraced by Irie. "You do know that you won't have any free time now?" The ex- Millefiore member teased her, a small smile on his lips. Tsuna snorted. "Having all of you will be worth it. " She returned, smiling, as she leaned back into the slender male.

Irie blinked at his necklace. It was red with copper strands and tiny bit of bright blue that seemed to be almost white in the light, in the shape of human genome. "Indeed." He muttered, speechless.

* * *

"Ku, ku, ku Tsuna-chan." Byakuran grinned, making the other men tense. After all that time, they still weren't used to Byakuran's... _special_ brand of laughing. "What a shame I couldn't eliminate the competition." He teased, making the men snarl at him.

He kissed Tsuna, snatching his necklace from her fingers, only to pause at the sight. It was white, like his hair with bluish and violet highlights, and silver in the shape of ivy curling around its' length.

"Hm. Not bad." He commented. "You ever thought about going into designing?"

Tsuna sputtered. _"NO!"_ She exclaimed. "I – I'm not that good and besides, I made these for you – "

* * *

She was silenced with another pair of lips on her mouth.

"Then I will be honoured to wear mine, princess," Belphegor muttered into her flushed face, after he snatched his from the box.

It was like a quicksilver with light blue and lavender shades twining around each other.

Belphegor smiled. "You should have gone into design," He acknowledged, making Tsuna pout.

"You're just mean, " She grumbled out. "Enma?" She asked the quiet boss of Cozart family.

* * *

Red eyes blinked at her. "Why not?" He muttered. "But the bastards better not hinder me when it's my time with you." Tsuna sighed at the sparks of challenge.

Enma wasn't a pushover anymore, and with him being the Earth aspect, the only one comparable in power with Tsuna, the Guardians had been miffed at first. There were numerous challenges at first, until Tsuna had had enough and had them all thrown on some deserted island to learn some manners. Faced with carnivores and without their rings or boxes or anything else, they were quick to make truce to survive.

Even Reborn became wary of Tsuna's temper after that stunt – but the upside was, they weren't depending on the rings or boxes anymore. The downside? All of them were walking, talking weapons clamouring for Tsuna's time, and the _Decima_ had to be very creative with her time management to accommodate them all.

Red eyes blinked as he saw his necklace. It was emerald green and red with silvers of white, made in a flat rope design. It was... beautiful. Simple, almost understated but...

' _Theirs. Just theirs.'_

* * *

"I won't let you go." Spanner muttered, his otherwise lazy orbs glittering with challenge.

He embraced Tsuna, and kissed her on the cheek. And then, he blinked at his necklace. It was dark grey in colour with orange and blue mixed in, reminding him of eyes of his beloved Moscas.

He chuckled. "I don't believe I will ever take it off."

* * *

"VOI! What about me?" The hot – tempered Sword Emperor demanded. Tsuna blinked as she was snatched from fascinated tech's embrace into hands – oops, hand and sword – of another one. She couldn't help but smile. They were just like curious puppies! She had to bit back a chuckle at their behaviour.

"So you're in?" She teased him, her eyes twinkling with good humour. Squalo scowled good-naturedly. "Of course! " He growled out. Shaking her head in amusement, Tsuna handed him his necklace. "Hope you will remember the anniversary," she teased, but her voice was shaky with emotions.

Squalo blinked. "Anniversary?" He parroted. "Of course I would!" He sniffled indignantly, making Tsuna snort. Squalo was bad with time and Tsuna sincerely doubted that he would remember, but oh well.

She lightly slapped the necklace on his chest. It was made of white, royal blue and light blue, the design similar to the blade of a katana. "I'm not counting on it, but surprise me," she said dryly, making him pout and the Guardians snort, smirk or grin.

"Hear, hear," Yamamoto agreed, a shark grin on his lips, prompting a scuffle between the duo.

* * *

"Tsuna... You really want me?" Mukuro asked her quietly, as the other Guardians were busy with watching and goading the two swordsmen into further scuffle.

She turned to him, caramel coloured eyes wide with confusion. "Yes, I want to. If..." She suddenly became insecure "If you don't want to... It's alright. You still can have the necklace."

She bit her lip in anxiousness.

Sharp violet eye stared at her. "It will be a mess." He cautioned her.

"As if it isn't already," She countered.

He smirked at her quip. "I come with lot of baggage." He replied.

She sighed. "Then we'll just have to unpack it, wouldn't we?" She replied, aware of the double meaning of his words. "You're always welcome."

Suddenly, she found herself in a hug, and surprised, she felt something wet on her neck where he burrowed his head.

"Welcome home, Rokudo Mukuro," She replied gently as she embraced him back, in her right hand dangling one last necklace, dark violet curling with light blue and caramel in Celtic knot design.

* * *

Of course, they had to break their little hug in favour of stopping the brawl, Mukuro goading the skylark on, and Tsuna placating them, but it was normal.

And under all of that, the young men felt the weight and shape of the necklaces on their necks, making them smile, smirk or grin.

Because... She was the one. Now, when she was hers, they were never, ever letting her go.

_She's the one.._

* * *

And of course, Squalo did indeed forget their anniversary – or would have, if it wasn't a day before the Valentine's Day. Lucky him.

Reborn won the bet, much to the dismay of the other Guardians, with Mukuro coming second in the guessing.

And Tsuna's days are hectic as ever.

The gossipers are still jealous of the _Decima_ , but she ignores it, along with her husbands.

Currently, they are expecting the first child, and the Guardians are squabbling who is the father.

The future is bright.

 

**_/The End/Owari/_ **

 


End file.
